Plus t'en met plus t'en as
by Kaisuky
Summary: Ed a cours d'idée achète un parfum nommé AXE pour l'anniversaire de son fère. Bien sur d'autre personnes vont utilisé ce produit miracle comme l'équipe de Mustang, ou les homonculus par exemple.
1. bon anniversaire

**Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartienne pas tout comme la marque AXE. **

**(J'aurais jamais fait une publicité pareille !)**

**Plus t'en met plus t'en as !**

**Chapitre 1 : Un cadeau dangereux**

Edward réfléchissait à toute vitesse : _Il avait peu de temps avant que Alphonse ne commence à se poser des questions sur sa longue absence. Que pourrait-il bien lui offrir pour son anniversaire ? un gâteau ? non, il ne pourrait pas le manger … un chat ? non, il avait toujours refusé qu'il en aie un … une clé anglaise ? … non il n'est pas comme Winry, encore heureux … une boite d'huile ? non cela faisait déjà deux fois qui lui faisait ce cadeau … mais alors... quoi ?_

Ed releva la tête et regarda les magasins autour de lui. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir un cadeau pouvant être utile à une armure, mis à part de l'huile.

Tout en marchand dans la ruelle il passa devant une boutique dont la vitrine était remplie de téléviseurs. Ed jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers l'une d'entre elles. Ils s'arrêta et regarda une des publicitées.

Celle-ci montrait un homme torse nu sur une île déserte. Il commençe à ce mettre du déodorant. Tout d'un coup, la terre tremble et des quatre coins de l'île sans oublier par la mer (même si on ne peut pas appeler ça un coin proprement dit) des millions de filles courent, nagent afin de l'attraper la première.

L'homme tout souriant les regarde, tout en continuant de se mettre du déodorant. Des femmes arrivent près de lui, l'une d'entre elle se jette sur lui et … nous apercevons une partie de l'île grâce à une vue aérienne.

On voit alors plein de petits points de toutes les couleurs représentant la couleur des maillots de bain de femmes qui convergent toutes vers le seul homme de l'île.

Une pensée traversa la tête d'Edward : _n'importe quoi !_

Il se remit en quête d'un cadeau. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il n'avait toujours pas avancé ou plutôt avait tourné en rond. Il s'arrêta de courir et entrepris de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda les magasins autour de lui. Il y avait une boulangerie, un pressing, un marchand de journaux et … un peu plus loin une parfumerie.

Il ouvrit la porte de cette dernière, créant un petit courant d'air qui lui apporta l'odeur de millions de parfums. Ed entra, referma la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Les murs étaient cachés par de gigantesques étagères (point de vue de Ed bien sur) qui étaient surchargées de flacons multicolores. Au centre se trouvait la caissière en uniforme de travail avec un petit garçon (Vous connaissez le petit spirou ? car c'est lui). Edward ne sachant pas par où commencer de chercher jugea utile de demander à l'employée de service. Il s'approcha et attendit que le petit garçon s'en aille. Par « hasard » le dialogue arriva dans les oreilles d'Ed qui écouta avec un certain intérêt. La voix de la caissière en colère fut la première chose compréhensible qu'il entendit :

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas de ton âge !

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » !

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon grand-père !

-Quelle horreur !

-Il ne peut plus venir. Mes parents le surveillent maintenant.

-C'est pas étonnant.

-S'il vous plait madame, dit le petit garçon d'une voix suppliante.

-J'ai dit NON !

-Normalement le client est roi.

-Pas ici, maintenant donne « le » moi dit-elle en désignant l'objet que tenait le petit garçon.

Celui-ci regarda la vendeuse puis son (futur) bien, hésitant. Il prit la décision de se passer du parfum sur lui. La vendeuse tenta de l'arrêter, en poussant en même temps un cri déchirant (NNNOOOONNNNN……). C'est alors que Ed remarqua le nom du déodorant : AXE.

-_Ah je vais pouvoir vérifier son effet_, songea Edward

Le petit garçon se mit à sourire, il avait réussi, c'était dans la poche ! Maintenant il faillait se débarrasser du témoin ... Ce qui allait être facile. Il regarda la caissière et lui dit très gentiment :

-S'il vous plait madame pourriez-vous me donner ce déodorant ?

-Euh...a…avec joie mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir encore ? demanda la caissière d'une voix douce et amicale en battant des cils.

-Et vous, que voulez-vous , demanda le garçon en s'adressant à Edward.

-Moi ? ben … la même chose.

Le petit garçon se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la caissière et dit :

-Je voudrais un autre flacon.

-D'accord ! répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

Elle parti en direction du rayon où était entreposé quelques trentaine de déodorants, et revint avec le fameux produit en question. Elle le donna au garçon qui le tendit à Ed.

-Ce sera tout ? demanda la caissière toute joyeuse.

-Pourriez-vous le mettre dans un paquet cadeau ? tenta Ed.

-Pas de problème. Lui répondit la jeune femme heureuse de pouvoir les retenir encore un peu.

…

-_Dix minutes, oui dix minutes ! C'est le temps qu'à mis l'employée à faire le paquet cadeau. D'accord il est réussi, mais elle l'avait refait combien de fois ? Et Al qui m'attend, comment vais-je faire ?_ pensa Ed qui sortait de la parfumerie derrière le petit garçon qui était bizarrement tendu.

-Merci encore, le remercia Ed.

-Pas de problème ! C'est chaque fois pareil. D'ailleurs on ferait mieux de courir car j'en pas mis beaucoup et …

-RRAAAHHH, JE ME SUIS ENCORE FAITE AVOIR !!!!! BIEN SÛR ILS SONT PARTIS SANS PAYER !!! cria l'unique personne qui se trouvait encore dans la parfumerie.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître la jeune employée, rouge de colère, qui s'élança dans la rue. Elle regarda attentivement de chaque côté, espérant les apercevoir, mais la cloche de l'église venait de sonner midi et les gens avaient maintenant envahis la rue dans l'espoir trouver un petit restaurant pas cher et libre.

La caissière jura et rentra dans sa boutique.

Pendant ce temps, à cinq intersections plus loin, Edward reprenait son souffle, affalé par terre. Il resta là un moment lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui cacha la lumière du soleil. Il releva la tête et blanchit : c'était Alphonse !

-Al ?! ….mais, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je t'attendais à l'hôtel mais comme tu ne revenais pas du QG, je suis allé faire un tour.

-Ah d'accord...

-Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici et qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

Edward remarqua qu'il parlait du cadeau et perdit son sang-froid en racontant n'importe quoi :

-C'est pour l'anniversaire de … Winry !

-De Winry ? Mais c'est dans six mois !

-Ah … le temps passe vite et …

-Ed laisse tomber tu ne sais pas mentir.

-_Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte_. Je comptais te le donner ce soir, tant pis. Bon anniversaire, dit-il tout en souriant et en lui tendant le paquet.

-Merci

Al déchira l'emballage et …

-Ed, c'est une blague ?

-Un problème ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un déodorant !

-Tu ne voulais pas une copine ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Passe le moi tu verras.

Ed vaporisa du parfum sur Al. Aussitôt la terre trembla, des voies aiguës ou plutôt cris se firent entendre.

**Fin chapitre 1**

**Voici enfin cette nouvelle fic dont je vous aie parlé, j'ai prévu d'arrêter mes chapitres à chaque fois que « la terre tremblera » même si parfois ça n'ira pas jusque là.**

**Dites moi si cela vous plait, si vous avez des idées. Un truc est sûr vous allez bien vous amuser et rigoler.**


	2. sauve qui peut !

**Pour Ayma : Tu vas arréter d'écrire n'importe quoi à la fin de mes chapitres !!!!**  
**Ayma : ben... nan... hu hu hu**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 2 : Sauve qui peut !

Ed vaporisa du parfum sur Al. Aussitôt la terre trembla, des voies aigues ou plutôt cris se firent entendre.

-Oups, je t'en aurais trop mis ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-AL !Al!

-Hum ?

-COURS !!!

-Mais enfin Ed …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Ed l'attrapa par une main, l'obligeant à courir. Il eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Des dizaines ou plutôt vingtaines de filles se battaient pour passer dans l'étroite ruelle. Ils coururent des heures et des heures. À la fin Al portait Ed, qui était fatigué, ils arrivèrent sur une des grandes places de la ville où convergeaient cinq autres rues d'où de nombreuses personnes (de sexe féminin bien sur) sortaient en courant.

**(Kaisuky : Ils ont courus partout et dans tout les sens donc cela a augmenté le nombre de gens. Sont pas doués parfois -.-°)**

Les deux frères cherchèrent une issue, face à eux des filles, derrière des filles, à droite des filles et à gauche … pareil. Mais au milieu, la solution à tous leurs problèmes : une fontaine ! Bien sûr, devant l'urgence de la situation ils ne prirent pas le temps de se mettre en maillot, ils se jetèrent la tête la première dans l'eau froide. Aussitôt toutes les filles s'arrêtèrent, comme sorties d'un mauvais rêve, ou cauchemar selon le point de vue. Aucune ne savait ce qui lui était arrivée, et elles se retrouvaient à devoir, soit tenter de comprendre (vouées à l'échec) soit s'en retourner à leurs occupations.

Edward et Alphonse sortirent de la fontaine, et se séchèrent rapidement grâce à l'alchimie.

-C'est … c'est dangereux, dit Al encore sous le choc.

-J'avais raison, j'en ai trop mis, dit Ed, tout aussi choqué.

-Là, je suis sûr d'avoir une copine, malgré que ce ne soit pas très honnête ni recommandé.

-Je suis d'accord … tu crois que si j'utilisais cette méthode sur Winry, elle serait moins violente ?

-Aucune idée. En tout cas, il vaut mieux éviter de l'utiliser comme ça dans la rue.

-Oui.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils partirent en direction du QG.

-J'avais prévu d'acheter ton cadeau puis d'aller au QG. Comme ça, si je mettais trop de temps tu ne te serais douté de rien.

-Oui, effectivement.

Au QG

Les deux frères entrèrent dans le bureau du colonel Mustang où régnait une anormale activité. En effet : le colonel dormait tranquillement, les pieds sur son bureau, Havoc racontait à tour de bras comment il avait séduit sa nouvelle petite copine, Breda faisait semblant de l'écouter en se concentrant sur ses nouvelles altères.

Falman plaçait des ventilateurs, qui, étrangement, projetaient une brise fraîche vers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, et enfin Fuery, qui s'occupait d'Hayate en le faisant jouer à la balle.

Mais le plus bizarre c'était l'odeur qui était présente dans la pièce.

-Tout va bien ? dit Ed, un peu inquiet.

-Oui, oui, répondirent les "travailleurs".

-Je suppose que tu viens pour donner un de tes rapports au colonel, dit Falman en venant à leur rencontre.

-Oui, répondit Ed.

-Dans ce cas là, laisse tomber. Sauf si tu souhaites le refaire.

-Pourquoi?

-Le lieutenant Hawkeye a pris sa matinée.

-Je comprend, dit Ed en regardant Mustang qui faisait tranquillement sa petite sieste. C'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé?

-Justement, on a fait le ménage, ou plutôt le colonel a fait le ménage dans ses dossiers et ...

-ATTENTION! le coupa Fuery.

Falman et les deux frères tournèrent leur tête vers lui. Ils aperçurent Black Hayate qui courait à toute vitesse après sa baballe qui rebondissait dans leur direction. Le chien sauta et attrapa la balle en plein saut et tenta de s'arrêter, mais il dérapa sur le parquet et heurta les jambes d'Edward qui tomba. Alphonse tenta de le rattraper mais ne voulant pas marcher sur Hayate, se pencha un peu trop et tomba sur Ed.

Pendant que les Elric se relevaient, Falman prit un objet par terre qui était tombé d'une des "poches" d'Alphonse.

-Est-il efficace ? demanda Falman. En leur désignant le déodorant qu'il tenait.

-Oh oui! répondit Al qui aidait Ed à se relever, sans prêter attention à Falman.

-Je vais en passer un peu dans la pièce, j'espère que ça sentira moins le brûlé. Car si Hawkeye arrive, on signe notre arrêt de mort.

-Al, fait attention la prochaine fois, réprimanda Ed, qui ne fit pas attention à ce que dit Falman

-Désolé, lui répondit Al.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, s'excusa Fuery.

Falman vaporisa alors le produit dans la pièce sous le regard horrifié d'Edward qui venait de se rendre compte du geste catastrophique du soldat.

Un bruit de pas précipité dans le couloir se fit ensuite entendre et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter les gens déjà présents. Mustang se réveilla en sursaut, manqua de tomber de sa chaise et dit d'une voix ensommeillée mais paniquée :

-Je ...j'ai fini mes rapports lieutenant Hawkeye !!!

---------------------------------------  
**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Alors ? Vous n'aimez pas comment j'ai terminer ce chapitre ? Je vous ai laissé sur votre faim ?  
****Je n'ai qu'une chose a vous dire attendez le mois prochain ! mwhahaha XD (kaisuky version sadique le retour)**

**Pour ce qui est de Hayate :  
****En fait j'avais un chat qui se comportait comme un chien, lorsqu'on lui envoyait la balle il nous la ramenait. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu l'idée de tester sur le parquet ... et là, surprise ! Le chat n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter à temps et se prenait sans arrêt la porte. XD Mais, bien sûr, après se l'être prise une bonne centaine de fois il a arrêté de courir après aussi rapidement. (J'envoyais la balle de plus en plus près de la porte aussi.  
****Aussi je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews et vos idées ! **

**Envy : QUI A EU L'IDÉE DÉBILE DE PROPOSER QUE J'APPARAISSE DANS CETTE FIC ? J'aurais deux mots à lui dire !  
****Kaisuky (chuchotant) : marie fuit tant qu'il est encore temps!  
****Envy (la voyant): TOI LÀ-BAS REVIENT !!!!  
****Marie : Zut je me suis faite repérée !  
****Envy : Je vais t'apprendre à donner des mauvaises idées à cette folle !  
****Kaisuky : Moi folle? Tu t'es vu !  
****Envy : ... _Vaut mieux pas l'énerver sinon elle va se venger et on sait pas ce qui pourrait encore germer dans sa tête._**

**Ayma (qui s'incruste dans la conversation) : je confirme, elle est complètement cinglée !**


	3. attention je suis armé

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Falman vaporisa alors le produit dans la pièce sous le regard horrifié d'Edward qui venait de se rendre compte du geste catastrophique du soldat._

_Un bruit de pas précipité dans le couloir se fit ensuite entendre et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter les gens déjà présents. Mustang se réveilla en sursaut, manqua de tomber de sa chaise et dit d'une voix ensommeillée mais paniquée :_

_-Je ...j'ai fini mes rapports lieutenant Hawkeye !!!_

Puis comme tout les autres, il regarda ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, abasourdi, en effet une dizaine de filles (principalement des stagiaires) se roulaient par terre dans son bureau.

-Mais… que ? bafouilla Mustang.

Ed et Al se retournèrent vers Falman qui restait paralysé de stupeur. Un doigt appuyait sur le pressoir, laissant ainsi le produit s'échapper. Les deux frères sautèrent sur Falman et lui arrachèrent le petit vaporisateur mais c'était trop tard. Déjà d'autres stagiaires (et autres filles) entraient par les fenêtres laissées ouvertes et courraient rejoindre les autres sur le plancher.

Voyant des filles entrer de tout les cotés et commençer à s'entasser sur le sol comme dans une boite à sardines. Nos chers amis en profitèrent pour mettre les voiles vers … la cantine !

Pendant que Edward dévorait le repas, Al et Falman réfléchissaient sur le temps que mettrais le parfum à se dissiper. Roy réfléchissait à une excuse pour Hawkeye si jamais elle revenait plus tôt et trouvait toute ses filles dans son bureau.

-----

Enfin, 14 heures arriva. C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation qu'ils prirent la direction du bureau de Mustang, bien sur celui-ci s'arrêta aux toilettes pour perdre dix bonnes minutes (soit disant qu'il ne trouvé pas de papier toilette). Le colonel ayant enfin terminé, ils reprirent la direction du bureau, mais en chemin ils tombèrent sur le lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Ah Colonel ! Vous tombez bien ! Pourriez-vous expliquer ce que vous avez fait dans votre bureau pendant mon absence ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui ! lui répondit Mustang en désignant l'adjudant Falman.

-Ce … c'était à lui ! ajouta précipitamment Falman en voyant le regard très soupçonneux de Hawkeye et en montrant Alphonse du doigt.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est à cause d'Ed. lui répondit Alphonse.

-Comment ! Maintenant c'est à toi ! dit l'intéressé

-BON JE NE VAIS PAS ATTENDRE DEMAIN POUR SAVOIR CE QUI C'EST PASSE !! hurla le lieutenant Hawkeye.

-En fait Ed ma fait un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu spéciale. Et ce cadeau est tombé de mon armure tout à l'heure, ensuite l'adjudant Falman l'a pris et l'a utilisé. Pour finir, à cause du produit des tonnes de filles sont rentrées et … et elles ont commencé à ce rouler par terre. Voilà. Lui expliqua l'armure.

-Pourais-je savoir quel est le cadeau en question ? demanda Riza un peu soupsonneuse.

Al sortit le déodorant et le lui montra. La réaction de Riza ne ce fit pas attendre :

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non pas du tout si vous le souhaitez je peux même le tester pour vous ! dit Roy tout souriant.

Riza le regarda, à voir la tête de son supérieur et après une mure reflexion quand aux effets de ce parfum, elle se dit que dans le doute, il valait mieux s'abstenir de toute démonstration. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être la prochaine à se rouler par terre.

-Bon on ne va pas passer notre après-midi à papoter pour des bêtises pendant qu'une montagne de travail nous attend ! Dit Riza pour changer un peu de sujet.

Donc notre chère petite équipe maintenant au complet arriva dans le bureau du colonel qui avait pratiquement terminé de se vider de ses occupantes.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquez autre chose ? demanda encore Riza

-Quoi donc ? répondit Mustang

-Pourquoi : UN les fenêtres sont toutes ouvertes et de DEUX, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de ventilateurs, dont les trois quarts sont inutiles à cause de leur position **(Kaisuky : Je rappel que les ventilateurs sont dirigé vers les fenêtres).**

-euh… ben… c'était pour que le produit parte plus vite ! dit Mustang un peu hésitant à lui donner la véritable raison.

-D'accord, répondit Riza satisfaite de cette excuse puis elle se retourna pour faire face au reste de l'équipe et enchaîna :

-Rangez-moi ça en vitesse et mettez-vous au travail !

-Colonel, voici mon rapport. Dit Ed content de pouvoir enfin lui donner.

Bien sûr, le colonel en profita pour engager la conversation et ainsi éviter la petite séance de rangement :

-Merci. Mais dis-moi, je ne t'avais pas demander de faire des rapports moins volumineux ?

-Si. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit moins grand, maintenant il ne fait plus que vingt pages.

-Bon, la prochaine fois il ne devra pas dépasser dix pages !

-ça va être dur, il va falloir moins détailler.

-Je m'en fout, du moment que je ne perde pas une demi-heure pour lire tout ça.

-Eh ! c'est vous qui vouliez des rapports détaillés !

-Faut dire que je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais voir autant de détailles vu ta taille.

-FIGUREZ-VOUS QUE J'AI GRANDI, Monsieur-j'aime-pas-l'eau-car-une-allumette-mouillée-c'est-complètement-inutile. D'ailleurs je voudrais savoir si je pourrais aller à Resembool pour arranger mes auto-mails.

-TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE MONSIEUR QUI AIME PAS L'EAU ?

-QU'IL A DU MAL A SE LAVER SANS CE MOUILLER !!

-NON, IL TE DIT …

-QU'IL VA ARRÊTER DE GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS ET VA SE METTRE AU TRAVAIL !!! le coupa Riza en hurlant aussi fort.

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Bon... euh... Edward je suis d'accord que tu ailles à Ressembool, je décompterais les jours comme jours de vacances. Dit le colonel sous le regard tueur de sa subordonnée.

-Merci répondit Ed qui en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette avec son frère.

-Maintenant j'aimerais savoir où sont passés les dossiers que je vous avais demandé de remplir ce matin ? demanda Riza.

-Je les ais terminé et rendus aux archives. Déclara sans une certaines pointe de fierté Mustang.

-Donc sa ne vous dérangerait pas si j'allais y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Pas le moindre !

-D'accord donc je vais vérifier, à tout à l'heure.

Une fois le lieutenant partie…

-Comment allez-vous faire lorsqu'elle découvrira que … demanda Fuery.

-Pas de problème, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! répondit Mustang en souriant.

-Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas … questionna Havoc.

-Et ben .. comment dire, je l'ai rencontré par « hasard » et nous avons sympathisé je ne me serait jamais douté que c'était ta nouvelle petite amie, ni qu'elle travaillait aux archives.

-Il les lui faut toutes, il ne peux pas m'en laisser au moins une ? commença à se lamenter Havoc.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas nous avons juste parlé, dit gentiment Mustang.

-Vrai ? s'exclama Havoc voyant une lueur d'espoir.

-Oui, j'ai décider que j'allais m'attaquer à un plus gros gibier.

-Que voulez-vous dire par gros gibier ?

-Vous le verrez plus tard, d'ailleurs j'ai une mission à vous confier. Si vous le souhaitez vous pourrez faire un petit détour par les archives, expliqua le colonel.

-En quoi consiste cette mission ? demanda Havoc.

-Eh bien …

-----

Pendant ce temps Riza revenait des archives.

_Enfin le colonel se met à travailler, il était temps. je commençais à en avoir marre de le rappeler sans arrêt à l'ordre._

**(kaisuky : En fait elle a juste demandé si le colonel ou un des ses subordonnées avait amené des dossiers, elle n'a pas demandé à voir ces fameux dossiers)**

Au détour d'un croisement elle rencontra Havoc, qui courait on ne sait où.

-Sous-lieutenant Havoc que faites-vous ici ?

-_Zut bon il faut que je trouve une excuse viiiite !_ Désolé, mais je suis en mission secrète !

-Et QUI vous a donné cette mission ? demanda Riza douteuse.

-Je vient de vous dire que c'était une mission secrète !

-Oui, en aurez-vous pour longtemps ?

-Une heure maximum, enfin je crois.

-Dépêchez-vous alors .

-Oui !

Le sous-lieutenant repartit à toute vitesse avant d'avoir à subir un nouveau interrogatoire.

-----

Environs une heure plus tard Havoc revint enfin dans le bureau de notre colonel qui profitait de l'abscence de ses subordonnés pour finir d'écrire une lettre d'amour.

-Mission accomplit, s'écria Havoc tout joyeux en faisant claquer la porte au passage.

-Apportez-le moi ! répondit aussitôt le colonel qui s'empréssa de cacher sa lettre sous le bureau.

-Vous avez de la chance car c'était un des derniers. D'après la vendeuse quelqu'un était venu acheter tout le reste.

-Quelqu'un a dû trouver ce produit.

-Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tout les deux ? dit le lieutenant Hawkeye qui venait d'entrer.

-Ah ? euh... Nous ? demanda le colonel  
**  
** -Oui vous colonel, enfin, vous surtous.

-Mais non, nous !!!

-Nous ? Vous vous mettez à parler à la première personne du singulier maintenant ?

-Non ! Je parle de moi et lui !

-Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre que vous dans la pièce colonel ? A moins que vous n'ayez des visions.

-Mais enfin vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a Hav...

Tout d'un coup le colonel remarqua qu'il était bel et bien seul. Havoc avait très discrètement mis les voiles. _Si je l'attrape !_

-Bon colonel, nous n'avons pas toute la journée retourner à votre travail ! dit Riza, tout en regagnant son bureau.

-Oui, oui

Le colonel regarda les papiers posés sur son bureau et le petit sac que lui avait laissé Havoc. Le colonel ouvrit le sac et trouva son arme ! L'arme de destruction massive qui allais vaincre Hawkeye, une des rares femmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à séduire. Toujours souriant, il sortit le parfum de la poche sous les yeux de son lieutenant, qui, comme son nom l'indique, avait de très bon yeux, et qui reconnut aussitôt le flacon que lui avait montré Alphonse. S'attendant au pire elle se prépara, mais elle réussit tout de même à cacher sa peur à son supérieur, qui toujours aussi souriant dirigea la sorti du flacon et appuya sur le pressoir.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**D'après vous Riza va-t-elle résister au parfum ou elle sautera sur Mustang ? La suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Hésitez pas à laisser une review, même sur n'importe quoi. Car l'air de rien ça motive l'auteur et donc elle écrit plus vite, malgré que pour le moment je ne peux rien écrire. (je me suis refait une entorse à la main) Encore heureux qu'il y ait un clavier à l'ordinateur.  
Sinon j'ai prévu de faire apparaitre les homonculus dans deux ou trois chapitres sauf si j'ai d'autre idées.**

**Ayma : ... Kaisuky est... décidement... nulle en orthographe... Je crois bien que son cas est irreversible, à cet âge là, c'est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. XD**

**Kaisuky : Tu n'a rien à me dire, moi je publie rapidement mes nouveaux chapitres !_ Prends toi ça dans les dents._  
**


	4. Cour forest, cour !

**Dans ce (très long) chapitre vous allez tout d'abord connaître la réponse à la question que vous vous posiez tous : Est-ce que Riza va craquer ou non ?**

**Je tient à préciser que c'est probablement la dernière fois de cette histoire que vous verrez Riza, Roy, Ed, Al, ... car au prochain chapitre les homonculus apparaîtrons ! **

**Maintenant certains d'entre vous doivent penser : "Oh non les homonculus, je les aimes pas, donc je lit plus" ou "Oh non il n'y a plus mes personnages favoris, donc je lit plus" (Là il y en a qui doivent se sentir visé).  
****Ne faites surtout pas ça car je m'attaque aux choses sérieuses, et oui, les autres chapitres, c'étaient un échauffement ! Je ne tient pas à vous faire mourir de rire ... je suis humaine moi.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. (ça vous prend 2 minutes : une pour écrire, l'autre pour appuyer sur le bouton "Submit Review")**

**Chapitre 4 : Cour forest, cour ! **

_Le colonel regarda les papiers posés sur son bureau et le petit sac que lui avait laissé Havoc. Le colonel ouvrit le sac et trouva son arme ! L'arme de destruction massive qui allais vaincre Hawkeye, une des rares femmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à séduire. Toujours souriant, il sortit le parfum de la poche sous les yeux de son lieutenant, qui, comme son nom l'indique, avait de très bon yeux, et qui reconnut aussitôt le flacon que lui avait montré Alphonse. S'attendant au pire elle se prépara, mais elle réussit tout de même à cacher sa peur à son supérieur, qui toujours aussi souriant dirigea la sorti du flacon et appuya sur le pressoir._

Il regarda ensuite le lieutenant ... celle-ci était toujours entrain de ranger des dossiers. Mustang ne voyant aucun changement dans son comportement, se passa a nouveau du parfum ... dont le résultat fut semblable.

-_Non, Hawkeye ... vou…s vous n'êtes pas un homme travesti tout de même ! _pensa Mustang.

Contrairement à se que pensait Roy, il en était tout autrement pour Riza, en effet celle-ci se livrait à un véritable combat avec sa conscience :

_- Hum, il sent si bon ..._

_-Ce truc sent comme le parfum que l'on utilise dans les toilettes !_

_-Et en plus il y a comme un courant d'air, il vaut mieux aller se réchauffer dans ses bras avant de tomber malade._

_-Un courant d'air ? Mais les fenêtres sont fermées !_

_-Bon j'en ai marre de tes excuse à deux balles, vas-y et c'est tout ! _

_-Hors de question !_

Voyant que cela laissait sa subordonnée de marbre, Roy entreprit de se passer un peu de solution miracle. Soudain il s'aperçut que le lieutenant Hawkeye tremblait.

-_On essaye de résister ? Attend un peu pour voir !_

Tout souriant notre "gentil" colonel leva d'un geste théâtrale le flacon à la hauteur de son cou et entreprit de se passé une touche final. Hawkeye voyant cette solution maudite arriver au terme de sa résistance phychologique, sortit très rapidement son magnum et d'une balle bien placé neutralisa la menace, qui passa à travers la vitre d'une des fenêtre. Cela fait, le lieutenant soupira de soulagement.

-Mais ... mais ... VOUS ETES FOLLE OU QUOI ? s'écria Mustang choqué.

-Non, je vous aide à vous concentrer sur votre travail ! lui répondit Hawkeye du tac au tac.

-Si jamais vous vous étiez rater ?

-Il n'y avait aucune chance, et de toute manière cela ne change pas grand chose puisque dans l'autre cas vous ne seriez pas là pour en parler.

-... _que répondre à ça ?_

-Bon maintenant fini les plaisanteries remplissez-moi c'est dossiers.

Sous le sourire triomphant de son lieutenant, il prit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéros des renseignements.

-A qui est destiné cet appel ? demanda Riza

-Aux renseignements, on ne va pas laisser cette fenêtre avec un carreau cassé, ça fait désordre. lui répondit Roy

Hawkeye satisfaite de cette réponse, mit les dossiers qu'elle venait de ranger sous un bras puis sortit du bureau. Mais au moment ou la porte allait se fermer elle la réouvrit et demanda à son supérieur :

-J'ai oublié de vous demander, qui a corrigé les fautes d'orthographes de vos dossiers ?

-Hein ... c'est Fuery !

-Fuery ?

-Oui ! _Pourquoi, j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

-Pourquoi lui ? Il fait autant de fautes que vous !

-Ah bon, je ne le savais pas. _Mais que je suis bête, faillais dire Falman._

-Ce n'est pas grave, je doit justement passer aux archives pour déposer ces dossiers. dit-elle en désignant les feuilles qu'elle tenait. A tout à l'heure.

La porte se ferma, comme la porte de la futur tombe de Mustang. Celui-ci tout affolé, sursauta lorsqu'une voie ce fit entendre dans le combiné du téléphone :

- Bonjour, ici je service des renseignements que puis-je pour vous ? dit une voie féminine.

-Donner moi le numéros d'un train qui partirait dans moins d'une demis-heure !

-Une minute ...

-_Vite, vite, vite, vite, ..._

-Voila, train numéros 3611 pars dans dix minutes...

-JE LE PREND !

-D'accord, je réserve les billets à quel nom ?

- euh ... Alezan ! **(kaisuky : Bonjour l'originalité)**

-C'est fait, ce sera tout ?

-OUI !

-Merci de ...

Il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la fin de la phrase qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Il courut prendre son manteau et reparti de l'endroit d'où il venait, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur. Il repéra rapidement le flacon du déodorant, c'est qu'il en aurait besoins. Malheureusement pour lui la balle du lieutenant Hawkeye l'avait traversé de part en part. Notre colonel jura doucement et partit en direction de la gare en courant à toute vitesse.

**(kaisuky :O.O Il c'est fait flashé à 55 km/h en ville, il peut être très rapide quand il veut ! )**

**-----La réaction du lieutenant Hawkeye-----**

Après être sortie du bureau de son supérieur, le lieutenant prit la direction des archives tout en réfléchissant au comportement de celui-ci.

-_Pourquoi Fuery ? Il le sait pourtant qu'il fait autant de fautes que lui ! ... à moins que ... non il n'aurait tout de même pas ..._

Saisie d'un doute, elle couru jusqu'aux archives, une fois arrivé, elle reprit son souffle devant l'archiviste étonnée :

- Bonjour.

-A vous tombez bien ! Ce matin vous m'avez dit que vous aviez les dossiers que le colonel Mustang avait remplis.

-Oui, je vais les chercher, laisser moi cinq minutes.

-_Me serais-je trompé ? Il les aurait remplis et apporter ..._

-Les voici ! dit l'employé en posant cinq gros paquets de feuilles.

Riza regarda les dossiers en question, elle ouvrit celui qui se trouvait en haut de la pile.

-J'ai apporté ces dossiers hier. dit Hawkeye d'une voie de plus en plus colérique. Où sont ceux de ce matin ?

-Ce matin ? mais on ne m'a rien remis ce matin ! se défendit l'autre jeune femme, apeurée.

-QUOI !!! s'écria Riza laissant libre cour à sa colère.

La jeune archiviste qui se trouvait face à elle, se fit toute petite et arriva à disparaître derrière le comptoir.

-IL NE ¨PERD RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !!!! enchaîna Hawkeye avant de jetter avec fureur les papiers qu'elle tenait quelques instant plutôt, puis de faire demis tour et de piquer un sprint jusqu'au bureau du colonel.

La position des ventilateurs, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, Edward qui donne son rapport en sa présence et enfin le sentiment de peur qu'elle avait vu passer dans les yeux de Mustang… Tout s'éclaira dans sa tête et elle arriva à la conclusion que ... le colonel avait fait brûler ses dossiers !

Elle termina sa course effrénée dans le bureau du colonel, après avoir littéralement explosé la porte d'un coup de pied rageur. Bien sûr, le bureau était vide, elle fit demis-tour et alla voir ses collègues. Ceux-ci effrayés par la terrible colère d'Hawkeye, n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui mentir à condition d'avoir une raison bien entendu. Haweye n'ayant pas obtenu la réponse qu'elle voulait dit :

-FUERY !

-Mais puisque l'on vous dit que nous ignorons où le colonel à pu s'enfuir ! répondit-il l'interpellé, apeuré.

-VENEZ AVEC MOI ! s'écria Riza en reprenant la direction du bureau du colonel.

-Bon courage ! dirent les autres pour encourager Fuery.

Fuery suivit à contre cœur Riza, il était très inquiet, que comptait-elle faire de lui ? Une fois dans le bureau, Riza se calma un peu et dit à Fuery :

-Pourriez-vous savoir quel a été son dernier appel ?

-Oui, c'est très facile !

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes, il lui avait fournis toutes les informations dont elle pouvait avoir besoins, c'est à dire : numéros du train, nom des villes dans lesquelles le train marque des arrêts, ... C'est ainsi que commença la traque de Riza.

Fin

**-----Les Elrics, le retour-----**

Edward et Alphonse étaient enfin arrivés sur le quai de la gare de Resembool.

-Je ne croie pas que ce soit une bonne idée dit Al à son frère.

-Ne t'en fait pas j'en met un tout petit peu tenta de le rassurer Ed qui commençait à se passer un peu de déodorant.

-Je ne parle pas de la quantité mais de l'endroit où ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris aigus retentirent derrière eux. Ed comprenant son erreur commença à courir.

-----

Winry regardait l'herbe ondulais à cause du vent. A vrai dire elle s'ennuyait, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de clients. Elle avait fait un peu de ménage, bien aiguiser sa clé spéciale pour taper Edward, ... Parfois la vie à la campagne était sans intérêt.

Un nuage de poussière attira son attention, ce fameux nuage arrivait dans sa direction et émettait de drôles de sons. Elle reconnu Ed à l'avant de celui-ci et comme par réflexe sortit sa clef fraîchement aiguisée. Bizarrement au lieu de prendre la route qui allait jusqu'à la maison des Rockbell, notre petit alchimiste pris l'autre chemin qui amenait dans la forêt. En effet celui-ci avait eu une réaction intelligente, il ne voulait pas que Winry deviennent comme les autres enragées, sinon il n'avait pas fini d'en baver ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Winry fut choquée par son comportement :

_-Il aurait pu venir me dire bonjour ! Je lui ai fait peur ou quoi ?_

Elle s'élança dans la direction d'Edward, voulant lui faire apprendre les bonnes manières à coup de clef anglaise. Tout d'un coup, une bourrasque de vent la ralenti momentanément puis repartit deux fois plus vite car étant donné que Ed ce trouvé dans le sens du vent, Winry eut la plaisir de sentir un certain parfum.

-----

Edward dû sa survie "momentané" à un des nombreux ruisseaux qui se trouvait à proximité de Resembool mais ne trouva rien pour empêcher une clef à molette de son ami d'enfance de s'écraser impitoyablement sur sa tête.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Ayma : Non !!! Pas les homunculus !!!  
#Ayma se pend et Kaisuky, affilgée, s'aperçoit avec horreur qu'elle n'a plus de correctrice...#**


	5. Réfléchir avant d'agir !

**Et voilà enfin l'arrivé des homoculus ! Je vous préviens d'avance j'ai changé un peu leurs caractères. (je reprends ceux de l'animé)**

**Je vous souhaite un bon courage pour tout ceux et celle qui passe un examen ce mois-ci ! (vive la solidarité !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Réfléchir avant d'agir !**

Greed sortit du Devil's Nest tout joyeux, en effet il avait trouvé « par hasard » ou plutôt son magnifique réseau d'information lui avait signalé la sortie sur le marché d'un nouveau produit. Et qui, on ne sait comment faisait craquer toutes les femmes. Bien entendu il le lui fallait !

Dès qu'il l'avait eu en sa possession il l'utilisa discrètement pour ne pas se retrouver avec des concurrents. Donc il s'était tranquillement assit comme à son habitude sur un canapé, un verre dans une main et l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon qui tenait un fameux diffuseur. Il appuya doucement et il eut la surprise de voir Martel changer …. de comportement.

Elle s'était mis à le draguer devant tout le monde, et avait proposé de faire un striptease spécialement pour lui ! Et comme un imbécile, sous le coup de la surprise il avait renversé son verre de whisky sur lui et puis …. puif ! Martel était redevenu normale.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien bien entendu et elle ne cru pas ce qu'on lui racontait mais comme tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, elle ne pu que changer d'avis et alla ce venger sur Greed, qui d'après elle était le responsable.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait une armure solide et intégrale, car une femme en fureur ça peu faire mal …. même très mal lorsqu'elle savait où taper. Il en avait profité pour se disculper et prendre la poudre d'escampette (après s'être nettoyé aussi).

-----

L'homonculus s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin. Il avait devant lui une superbe nana qui avait un physique de top model.

_-Minute, minute il ne faut pas que je lui face peur…. Résumons je suis dans une rue déserte, je vient de me changer donc je suis super propre, j'ai toujours le déodorant, elle est toute seule … Y a pas a dire aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de chance !_

Il s'avance de sa proie, elle lui sourit.

_-C'est trèèès positif ça !_

Il s'avance encore un peu, presse le bouton du flacon et affiche son plus beau sourire… qui disparaît très rapidement.

_-Que ce passe-t-il ? Elle aurait déjà du se jeter dans mes bras ! Bon il faut commencé à entamer la conversation !_

-… ?

-Bonjour ma belle que faites-vous ici toute seule ?

-Ha … euh …. Je me promenais !_ Aie je suis mal barré !_

-Je vois ça, vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Il y a des types pas très net dans le coin vous savez.

-Oui, je sais._ Toi par exemple_

-Où vouliez-vous aller plus précisément ? _Hop encore un peu de parfum et …_

-Hein ?! Au Devil's Nest !

- Je vous le déconseille car c'est justement l'endroit le plus mal fréquenté de toute cette ville. _Pourquoi ça ne marche toujours pas ?_

-Ah

-Pourquoi voulez-vous aller là-bas ?

-J'ai… je suis la nouvelle femme de ménage. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer._

-Ah j'ignorais qu'il y en avait !

-Figurez-vous que oui ! Le patron en avait marre de passer une partie de la nuit à tout nettoyer.

-Bizarre il ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Donc vous avouez traîner là-bas !

-Oh mais je vais juste boire un verre de temps en temps. _Maligne en plus, attends je met encore un peu de parfum et …_

-Dans ces cas-là je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire !

-J'aurais une question a vous poser, elle est un peu indiscrète.

-Posez toujours mais ne vous étonnez pas si je ne vous réponds pas.

-Ben ….

-… Allez ne soyez pas timide #clin d'oeil# _Je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

-Bon je me lance … Etes-vous une fille ?

-Oo … C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? J'AI L'AIR D'UN MEC PEUT-ETRE ?

-Euh non c'est que …

Greed lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurai du faire, afin d'élucider le mystère de la fille (maintenant en colère) qui ne craque pas.

-QUOI ?

-Oui et normalement tu devrais faire tout ce que je veux et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit un coup de poing d'une rare violence dans la tête :

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je préfère mourir que de te servir !

Greed essaya de rattraper la situation :

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire ! Je …

-Je crois franchement que tu a le cerveau ramollis, tu n'as jamais était aussi bête. La preuve tu ne me reconnais même pas !

-Que … quoi on se connaît ?

-Et comment !

-Mais si je t'avais déjà vu je me serais souvenu de toi, c'est pas tout les jour que l'on peux rencontrer une nana comme toi !

-Je vais te rafraîchir le mémoire ! _Irrécupérable !_

Et la jeune fille au physique de top model, … disparu pour laisser place à un Envy très en colère :

-Maintenant tu te rappelle banane !!!!!!_ Il doit avoir un pot de yaourt à la place du cerveau, ma parole !_

-(choqué d'avoir dragué Envy) Mais que …

-Bon tant que t'es là, tu vas m'aider je suis envoyé en mission pas Dante. Donc tu vas me filer les infos dont j'ai besoin et en même temps le déodorant !

-(remis du choc) Quoi ? jamais de la vie !

-Tu vas voir !

Une bagarre s'ensuivit, qui fut remporté par … une jeune fille :

-A la prochaine !

- (Greed à l'agonie :) Envy …C'est…pas…du…jeu.

-« Ne jamais taper les filles » je ne savais pas que c'était une de tes règles. En tout cas garde là car elle est très utile !!!

Envy se transforma en oiseau en parti vers la demeure de Dante, il tenait un drôle d'objet entre ses serres.

-_La prochaine fois je ne me ferais pas avoir !_ songea Greed.

Plus tard Envy arrive enfin devant la villa, il entre tout souriant et la tête pleines pour ne pas dire débordante d'idées plus ou moins sympathiques pour certaines personnes de son entourage.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Je sais ce chapitre est tout petit, mais c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, je vous le jure !  
C'est que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour trouver plus d'idées sur les manigances d'Envy. Vous l'avez déjà vu ne pas profiter de la situation ou mettre la pagaille quand il peux ? Moi non.  
D'ailleur si vous avez des idées dites les moi ! Et si vous n'en avez pas ce n'est pas grave, laissez quand même une review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Ayma : "..." #malheureuse parce que kaisu n'a pas voulu lui filer son beigner au chocolat#  
**

**  
**


	6. Croque madame et netoyage

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout au temps que moi. **

**Bonne lecture et courage pour ceux qui ont déja repris les cours.**

Une fois à l'intérieur de la batisse Envy entendit des bruits venant de la cuisine, Il si dirigea et entra, face à lui Lust tentait désespérément d'enpècher Gluttony de manger les divers objets présent dans la pièce.

-Envy, tu tombe à pique ! Pourrais-tu m'aider a empècher Gluttony de manger les meubles ? Car Mère m'a ordoné de l'empècher de bouffer toute la cuisine mais ... il a vidé le frigo et je n'arrive plus à le retenir, lui dit Lust heureuse de voir les secours arrivé.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est à toi que Mère a donné l'ordre.

-Aide moi sinon je dit à Glutony de te manger !

-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça car, vois-tu, tu n'est pas en position de force.

-Arrète tes bétises et vient m'aider !

Puis voyant Envy qui ne bougeait pas pour un sou, elle ajouta :

-Gluttony, tu peux le manger !

-OOOOuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii s'écria l'intéréssé.

Il sauta sur Envy qui l'évita aisément. La boule de gras se prépara pour une nouvelle tentative mais, Envy rapide comme l'éclair sorti le déodorant et en aspergea Gluttony, celui-ci qui s'était tout pris dans les yeux, se calma et dit :

-Lust ! Envy veux pas que je le mange !

-Gluttony ne ... m... mais justement il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le mange ! Il a que les os sur la peau, il te rendrais malade ! Répondit Lust dont l'éffet sur parfum commencer à se faire sentir.

-Quoi ! Répondit Envy choqué par ces propos.

-euh ... mais qu'est ce que je peux manger maintenant ? s'exclama Gluttony un doigt dans la bouche, et ne comprenant rien a se qui se dérouler sous ses yeux

-La question ne se pose même pas ! Tu peux me manger ... toute crue si tu veux, je suis bien plus apétissante, lui dit Lust en fesant des gestes explicites.

-Oooohhhh s'écria Envy amusé par la scène.

Gluttony ne se fit pas prier tout heureux il attrapa le bras droit de Lust et ... y croqua à pleinne dents !

-Aaaahhhh, mais qu'est ce tu es en train de faire ? Cria Lust.

-Ben je mange, répondit Gluttony de plus en plus perdu.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça dans ce sens ! Continua Lust qui finisait de régénéré son bras.

Bien entendu Envy était mort de rire et se retenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car une voix autoritaire se fit entendre :

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Dit la voix inconnue

-_aie voilà la patrone. Réfléchi, envy, réfléchi vite !_

C'est alors que la tête de Dante (dans le corp de Lyra) commencer à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, Envy s'aspergea du parfum dessus. Bien entendu Dante fut victime de son effet devastateur.

-Envy, je vais te faire un cadeau !

-Je ... demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui promis, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je m'en je vais en enfer.

-Laisse tomber car quoi que tu fasses tu atérriras là-bas.

-Merci !

-C'était pas un compliment -.-''

-Ah

-Donc pour revenir à se que tu me proposais, tu vas me netoyer de fond en comble cette maison et que je tentende pas raler !

-Oui chef ! Dit Dante après s'être mis au garde à vous.

-Et surtout n'oublie pas de passer sous les meubles.

-Compris !

Ainsi notre terrible alchimiste partit ... faire le netoyage de printemps. Mais cela ne va pas sans contrainte, au contraire. Notre cher Envy qui nésite pas en profiter, demande à Dante de porter une tenue de soubrette et lui donne comme instruments de nétoyage : une brosse à dent et une petite savonette.

Après avoir enfiler cette tenue et s'être emparé du matériel de netoyage notre cher alchimiste se dirigea vers la chambre a Envy.

**(kaisuky : Puisque le parfum ne va pas durée le temps de netoyer la maison entière, il est préférable que au moins sa chambre soit propre.)**

Elle entra le visage rouge de gène et s'exclama timidement à Envy votré sur le lit :

-Euh, maitre Envy je crois que cette tenue et un peu petite.

-Non pas du tout, lui répondit l'intérésser qui en profiter pour ce rincer l'oeil. _Heureusement que ce corp n'est pas encore pourris._

-Pas ou dois-je commencer ?

-hein ... euh ce mur, dit l'homonculus en pointan le mur face à lui.

A noter que le mur en question et gris/noir de crasse sachant qu'a l'origine il était blanc.

-OoO - tête de Dante

-Un problème ?

-euh non maitre, je ... je réfléchissait juste à la manière ont j'allais m'y prendre.

-N'oublit pas « interdition d'utiliser l'alchimie »

-Oui maitre !

C'est ainsi que Dante commença sont netoyage ... jusqu'au moment ou en netoyant la bas du mur elle entendit un bruit très significatif : CRAC

-Euh excuser moi maitre mais je crois que ma jupe a craquer °/./°

-Non pas du tout je ne vois rien. J_e vois juste que ta jupe et fendu en deux mais ce n'est pas grave, enfin pour moi _

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Mais ouiii, arrète de perdre du temps et netoie !

-Oui maitre

-_C'est fou comme je m'amuse !_ J'ai oublier de te dire qu'une fois ma chambre terminer, tu ira netoyer tout le reste de la maison sans oublier le grenier. Et que tu feras en sortes que la maison reste super propre même après être redevenu normale.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire par « après être redevenu normale»

-Tais-toi et travaille !

-Oui maitre

Un peu plus tard

-Maitre ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Excuser moi de vous déranger mais ... j'ai terminer ma savonnette.

-Transmute s'en une autre !

-Mais vous ...

-Tu ne transmute rien mis à part des savonnettes et des brosses à dents, compris ? Dit Envy un poil énerver.

-Oui maitre

Il est inutile de vous dire que au bout d'un certain et long moment le parfum n'a plus eu d'effet et a ce moment là ...

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive j'ai mal aux bras et au dos ! Dit Dante toujours en costume, regardant autour d'elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

En effet après avoir terminer la chambre d'Envy, elle avait pratiquement netoyer tout le couloir. L'homonculus voyant le comportement de cette dernière changer avait pris la poudre d'escampette. La laissant seule au milieu du couloir.

Pendant ce temps dehors, Envy se taper la tête contre un arbre.

-_Je suis bèèète ! J'aurais du lui dire de jetter les restes de mon corp d'origine_

-HAAAAAAaaaaaaaa !!, cri provenant de la maison

-E_lle doit avoir remarquer sa tenue et surtout le trou ! Hahaha ... et si j'allais voir la tête qu'elle tire, sa me remontera le moral._

_Envy parti en direction de la maison et entra au moment ou un second cri retenti :_

-GLUTTONY ! POURQUOI AS-TU A MOITIER MANGER LUST ?

-mais .. mais c'est elle qui a proposer !

-... Tu es sur ?

-Oui ! Même que Envy était là !

-_Aie, c'est pas bon pour moi ça. _

-Il est ou celui là, d'ailleur ?

-Il était avec toua.

-... (temps de réflexion de Dante : elle regarde Gluttony, puis se remémore sa tenue puis ) ENVYYYY VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-_Bon je crois que je vais allé me promener et attendre que la tempête passe._

SI TU NE VIENT PAS JE VAIS TE TUER ... EUH ... ENFIN TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE !!

_-Super je fait quoi maintenant ? ... je vais me promener, cela me permetra de trouver une excuse._

Il parti loin de sorte à ne plus entendre les cris d'une vieille histérique lui crier après, et surtout attendre que celle-ci se calme.

Il revient une semaine plus tard, mais il avait malheureusement oublier que Lust était elle aussi impliquer dans cette histoire. Donc après avoir netoyer la maison (car il avait rendu Dante maniac de la propreté et que en une semaine elle avait netoyer déja récurer a fond trois fois la maison, qu'elle juger toujour sale) il pris une correction par Lust, y laisant quelques vie bien entendu.

Quand au parfum ? Il paraît que son créateur à mystérieusement disparu, certains disent qu'il serait retourner dans son monde, d'autre qu'il est mort à cause d'une troupe de femmes mécontentes. Toujours est-il qu'il n'ait plus là au bonheur de celles-ci.

**FIN**

**voilà une fic de plus de terminer ... je ne sait pas quoi dire ...euh ... à bientôt et :**

**Grand merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices qui :**

**-lisent et laisse des reviews, **

**-lisent mais n'en laisse pas,**

**-ne rale pas trop pour la durée écouler entre deux pubications,**

**-me suivent depuis le début et les nouveaux,**

**-sont encore en vie après les fou rire,**

**-etc**

**Et biensur à Ayma et Radiklement qui s'amusent à tout corriger. On les encouragent ! (Même si elles n'ont pas eu l'occasion de coriger ce chapitre.)**


End file.
